1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of stirring an insulin suspension prior to injection into a patient and to devices for stirring insulin dosages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulin is an extract obtained from the pancreas of animals and which is extensively used in a liquid form for the treatment of diabetes. Insulin causes a reduction of sugar in the blood and urine of patients suffering from a disease of diabetes and thereby aids in allowing a diabetic patient to lead a relatively normal life. To sustain a normal lifestyle, a diabetic patient must receive periodic injections of insulin. Insulin is administered to diabetic patients either in a concentrated form or as a suspension in a liquid. When administered in a concentrated liquid form, insulin produces an immediate reduction in blood sugar level of relatively short duration. More typically, in long term treatment of diabetes, insulin is supplied in the form of a suspension of a pork derivative and zinc in a liquid, one form and concentration of which is known as U100. When injected into a patient, an insulin suspension of this type produces a less drastic, but more prolonged, reduction in blood sugar level.
Insulin suspensions are supplied both to hospitalized patients and as a prescription drug to patients who are not hospitalized. Dosages of insulin suspension are typically supplied in 10 cc bottles which are about one inch in diameter and about one and one-half inches in length. The bottles are closed by caps which may include a septum adapted to be pierced by a hypodermic needle to withdraw the insulin suspension from the bottle for injection into a patient.
Prior to injection of an insulin suspension dosage it is extremely important for the insulin suspension to be thoroughly mixed. Nevertheless, mixing must be performed without agitation, since bubbles would then form in the insulin. The injection of insulin containing bubbles into a patient could cause severe injury and pain to the patient.
To satisfactorily mix insulin suspensions prior to injection, a technique of rolling the insulin dosage bottle is typically employed. In using this technique, a person places a bottle containing an insulin suspension on its side on the palm of one hand and places the palm of the other hand on top of the other side of the insulin bottle in opposing fashion. The palms are then moved in reciprocating fashion and in opposite directions relative to each other while the person employing the technique tilts his hands together, first from one side and then to the other. This rolling technique to thoroughly mix the insulin suspension without creating bubbles in it must be continued for about five to ten minutes.
It is apparent that when the rolling technique is used to mix insulin, the hands and attention of a person are completely occupied during the five to ten minute mixing procedure. In hospitals, rolling is performed by nurses or nurses' aides and involves a considerable expenditure of time, greatly adding to the hospitalization costs of diabetic patients. Where insulin is administered to patients on an out-patient basis, the patient or someone else must spend valuable time performing the rolling technique.